


The Haunted House

by miss_grey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dare, Fluff, Haunted House, M/M, Snow Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon dares Dean & Cas to spend a night in a haunted house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K_K_TiBal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/gifts).



> From a tumblr prompt.

“Dean, I really don’t think this is a good idea.”  Cas tugged his coat tighter around his shoulders and hunched into the warmth.  The freezing wind blew snowflakes over his collar despite his effort.

“Come on, Cas,”  Dean panted as they dodged through the growing piles of snow toward the dilapidated house across the street.  “Don’t chicken out on me now.”

“I’m—not.”  Cas shivered and his teeth chattered together as he hurried to keep up with his best friend.  “I’m not afraid.”  He amended.  “But it’s cold and dark, and I don’t think the snow’s gonna stop, Dean.”

Dean sighed as they reached the fence surrounding the property.  “We’ll be fine.  Look, do _you_ want to be the one to tell Gordon we didn’t go through with it?”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow defiantly.  “I don’t really care what Gordon says.  He’s a dick.”

Dean laughed and crouched down next to fence, motioning for Cas to use the boost to climb over.  “Yeah, well… I want to wipe that smug look off his face once and for all.  So let’s do this.”  Cas rolled his eyes but complied.  He put his foot in Dean’s hand and allowed him to help boost him up until he could swing his body over the top of the fence.  He landed in a pile of snow on the other side with an ‘oof!’  Dean followed shortly after, no help required.  He helped haul Cas to his feet and wiped the snow off his shoulders.  “Come on.  Remember, the place isn’t _really_ haunted.  And all we have to do is stay the night.”

Cas followed after Dean, grumbling under his breath “I still think this is a stupid idea.”

Dean had to pick the lock on the old, peeling door, but that wasn’t a problem for him.  Within moments, they were pushing inside the dark, cobwebbed entrance, and it was still cold, but it was minutely better than the blizzard outside.  Once the door was shut behind them, Dean pulled out a flashlight and they got their first look at the place.

They walked through the first floor fairly quickly—it was mostly empty, except for a couple rickety chairs and some old newspapers stacked in a corner.  A thick coat of dust covered the floor and elaborate cobwebs hung in the corners.

 Cas stuck close to Dean’s back when they slowly made their way upstairs, cautious of the creaking staircase.  There wasn’t a whole lot upstairs, either, but it was slightly warmer than the first floor and in one room that had been closed up, the dust was hardly noticeable.  While Dean inspected an old painting hanging on the wall, Cas moved to the window to get a look at the snow.  It was really coming down now—he could hardly see across the street, it was so thick.  He suddenly felt claustrophobic—what if they got snowed in?  What if they got stuck?  His hands were shaking before he realized a panic was coming on, and he fumbled in his pocket for his inhaler.  He took a couple puffs and released a sigh when the iron bands around his lungs began to ease.  Only then did he notice the hand on his shoulder.  Dean leaned close so that he could see Cas’s face through the dark.  “Hey… you okay, man?”

Cas shrugged.  “Yeah.  I think it’s the dust.”  He lied.  He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and flicked his eyes at the window once more.  “Can we stay up here, Dean?”

Dean’s eyes were shadowed in the dim light of the flashlight, but Cas already knew what look he was wearing.  He was searching, trying to figure Cas out.  Finally, though, he sighed and said “Sure, man.  We can stay here.”

They settled against the wall furthest from the window so as best to avoid the draft of cold air leaking through cracks in the molding.  The house creaked and popped, but it wasn’t any worse than the sounds that Cas’s own house made at night.  He didn’t really believe the place was haunted—if he did, he never would have allowed Dean or himself to step foot in here.  But Gordon believed it was, and so here they were.

Cas shivered and tugged his jacket tighter.  He should have worn something more than just a jacket.  What had he been thinking to leave the house in this weather without even a scarf?  And now he was going to have to sit all night like this, and hope that he didn’t get sick by the morning.  He’d just resigned himself to a truly miserable night, when Dean huffed beside him.  Cas turned his eyes to see Dean lift his arm.  “Come here.”

Cas frowned.  “What?”

Dean chuckled.  “You’re shivering so hard your teeth are chattering together, man.  Come here.”  Cas cautiously scooted closer to Dean and his friend wrapped his arm around his shoulders and tugged him even closer so that their sides were pressed together from their hips to their shoulders.  “Better?”  Dean asked.

“Much.”  Cas murmured.  He could feel Dean’s body heat seeping through the layers of clothing between them.  “Thank you, Dean.”

Dean grinned at him.  “No problem, man.”  They sat together quietly for a while, and Cas had to keep fighting to hold his eyes open.  It was a losing fight; his head kept drooping and every time he jerked himself awake, he remembered where they were.  Finally, Dean pulled Cas even closer, and maneuvered so that Cas’s head could lay on his shoulder.  “Go to sleep, Cas.”

Cas shook his head feebly where it lay, comfortable on Dean’s shoulder.  “No.  Don’t wanna leave you on your own.”  He mumbled.

Dean chuckled.  “Like you ever could.  Seriously though, go ahead.  You’re exhausted.”  Cas gave in and allowed his eyes to flicker shut.  A moment later, he felt Dean’s fingers tenderly carding through his hair.  “Go to sleep, Cas.  I got you.”  The last thing that Cas was aware of as he drifted into sleep was the low hum of Dean’s voice and the warm safety of his arms.


End file.
